Naruto: One Shots
by GlassWings163
Summary: A bunch of one shots for Naruto. I'll add as I think of them. The first ones are with oc's. The genre's will alter so general it is.
1. Happy Birthday, Akare

Kimimaro/u and Otogakure is owned by Kishimoto-san.

Akare's looks: medium length purple hair in pigtails in the back with green eyes. Long black lace dress with a black lace headband and choker on her days off.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

I sigh as I walk along the now deserted street.

"Another year older, another celebration on my own." I mutter quietly.

I bet you're wondering a who I am and what I'm talking about right?

Well to start, my name is Akare and I'm 15 years old. My name means brilliant. I'm also from Otogakure...and to add a bit more personal information...there's a guy I like...I mean REALLY like. His name is Kaguya Kimimaro. Unfortunately he doesn't even notice me. He only does if we have a mission together. Which is rare because I'm a medical specialist. Anyway today is my birthday. Cool, right? NOT! I hate my birthday simply because I have no one to celebrate it with. But this time I might be able to spend it with my crush. I have a note from him saying to meet him here at midnight. You see my parents died a long time ago. I don't know how and I'm starting to think no one knows. That or they're not telling me if they do know.

I sit down on a bench in one of the mansion's many gardens and stare at the full moon.

"Maybe he won't show up. I mean he's probably really busy...he's always busy." I whisper to the moon above me.

I hear footsteps coming closer to me and someone cough slightly.

"You should take better care of yourself. I'm starting to worry more about you, Kimimaro-san."

I turn to face the white haired teen.

He nods and responds simply "I know and I will."

He then sits down next to me and watches the moon with me for a moment. After a minute or two I gather up the courage to ask him why he wanted me to meet him here, at this time, and in this spot.

He doesn't answer immediately but first asks me a question. "What do wish for?"

I look at him surprised "Huh?"

He looks at me, "What do you wish for? It is your birthday."

I blush semi-deep red from embarrassment, "Th-that's true it is."

"Then I'll rephrase my question. What is it you want for your birthday?"

"What I want? I don't really know." 'I can't tell him I want to be with him. It's too embarrassing for me.'

He nods slowly. "I see."

I watch him for a moment then say "I got what I wanted already."

He looks back over at me, "You did, hmm?"

I nod a bit happily. "Hai, I did."

"What was it?"

I give a small smile, get up and start to leave. As I pass him I whisper "To spend some time with you."

I continue past him and am about to go inside when he suddenly grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"Kimimaro-san?" I ask in surprise.

He again doesn't answer me, instead he moves one hand up and cups my chin. He then leans forward and his lips meet mine for a second.

He pulls away and says "Happy birthday, Akare."

He lets go of me and heads back inside the mansion. I smile softly to myself bringing one of my hands to my lips a blush on my face.

"This is one birthday I'll never forget."


	2. Why did you betray me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi, Kishimoto-san does.

Miu's looks: Long black hair and onyx eyes. She wears a knee-length white yukata with red lining on her off days with white slip on shoes (not quite slippers but yet they are.)

"talking"

'thinking'

_flash back_

* * *

Flash Back

_"Itachi!" I yelled at him as he was about to leave. He turned towards me._

_"Miu..."_

_"Why? Why did you..?"_

_"To test my power."_

_"...Then why didn't you kill me? Why leave me be?! I'm an Uchiha too!"_

_He closed his eyes for a moment as if in thought. "It's simple. The reason..."_

_"Well?"_

_He opened his now Sharingan eyes and said "You were the only one who understood me...even now you know more than you're letting yourself believe."_

_I couldn't help but shed a few tears, but I lowered my head so he couldn't see them._

_"Fine. Then get out of here! If I ever see you again..." I look back up at him, "I'll kill you." I ended in a dark voice._

_He turned anyway and left quickly._

_"Good riddance." I muttered to myself then went back and looked for Sasuke._

End Flashback

'That jerk! I hope I never have to see his face again!...Wait why an I even thinking about him?'

"Miu-nee-chan!"

I hear someone yell. I turn to see Sasuke running up to me. I put on a fake smile

"Hey Sasu-kun. What's going on?"

He blushes a bit. "I told you to stop calling me that! But look I passed the genin exam!"

He points to the hitae-ate on his forehead.

"Cool! Let's celebrate with some sushi. My treat."

He seems to think for a moment then says "Okay. Let's go!"

I bet you're wondering why Sasuke's so...happyish right? Well the reason is I took the hit for him in a since. Instead of Sasuke being the target of the Mangekyu Sharingan, more specifically Tsukoyomi, it was used on me. So he doesn't know about Itachi killing the entire clan. Personally I think it's better this way. Oh right my name's Uchiha Miu. I'm 16 and a chunin.

"Come on Miu-nee-chan!" Sasuke says dragging me along with him.

"Okay. Okay! Just stop pulling!"

I feel a presence and for some reason it feels familiar. I glance around and soon spot crimson eyes.

'No way is HE here! Why would he be? ...Unless it's to finally kill us off...'

"See? This is why I pull you everywhere. As soon as I let go you go into your own world and don't move."

I look at Sasuke, his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face.

I blush a tiny bit, really it's unnoticeable. "Sorry Sasuke."

He sighs lightly. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Just can we go?"

"Ugh! So impatient!" I say with fake exhaustion.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just come on already!"

He ends up dragging me, again, to the restaurant.

**Fast Forward to Home**

'Sasuke is so energetic. I hope his sensei can...ow!'

"What did I run into this time?!"

"You always were rather clumsy when you were in your thoughts, Miu." A silky voice says shocking me.

My eyes widen at the voice. "I-Itachi?"

I look up a bit at him to see a smirk on his face. "Good to see you remember me"

I glare at him, growl a bit, and say "How could I forget you, you murderer!?"

He frowns, obviously not pleased with my statement.

He suddenly pushes me up against the door. "You are to listen to me. Understood?"

"Why should I?" I hiss at him.

"I wasn't fully true when I said why I killed the clan."

I look at him for a moment in confusion. "Then why? Why did you betray Konoha? Betray me..?"

"Don't you get it? I killed them for you...for us."

"F-for me and us?"

He nods. "All for you. In all the time you knew me...did you ever notice that I was starting to like you?"

I slowly shake my head 'no'. Never in my mind had I thought that he would like me.

"Do you like me too?" he asks immediately.

"I..." I can't find the words to say it. To say what I wanted. I mean I hated him...right?

"What's wrong? Can't say it? Can't say that you hate me?" There is amusement in his voice.

"No! I can say it! I ha-!"

I don't have time to finish as he kisses me at that second.

"Still hate me?" he asks as he pulls away.

I turn a deep shade of scarlet and before I can think about my words I say "I don't hate you anymore."

He smirks, "Good girl."


	3. A Happy New Year

I don't own Sasuke or any Naruto characters. They are owned by Kishimoto-san.

Info: first person  
Name: Nami  
Age: 18 **(A/n: All Naruto characters are now 18. Sasuke never left and Sakura moved in with her to escape her parents.)**  
Occupation: Thief  
Looks: Long red hair tied in a low ponytail and purple eyes. Wears a dark blue Chinese style shirt, black Capri's pants,  
and black boots.

* * *

**10 pm in Konoha**

"Happy new year!"

I sigh for the umpteenth time. "Sakura!"

She turns towards me "Hmm?"

"Enough with the 'happy new year'! It's becoming annoying!"

She sticks her tongue out at me. "You'll live. This party has to be the best!"

"You mean since that Uchiha will be here?"

Sakura nods. "Yes!" She sighs dreamily, "It has to be perfect for this special occasion..." she turns towards me again,  
"So don't ruin it!"

"Yeah, yeah." I respond dismissively, "I'm going now. I'll be back by the time it starts...I think."

"Another job?"

"Yep!"

"Hard to believe you're a thief."

"Whatever." with that I leave.

**Fast Forward 5 hours (A/n: Too lazy to describe job.)**

"I'm back." I mumble as I walk in. 'Sheesh. The party already ended. Guess I took longer than I thought.'

You walk in a bit more and head to the living room.

"Did a tornado or something blow through here?"

"No. A lot of people came that's all." I turn at the sound of a certain someones voice.

"What are you still doing here, Sasuke?"

He looks away from me and towards Sakura, "I didn't see you here."

"I had a job to do." I say back simply, "How long did it last?"

"'Till 1."

"And you're still here?...And awake?"

He nods. "Thought I'd wait until you got back to leave...I couldn't very well leave here so soon."

I raise an eyebrow "'So soon'? It's after three...and your #1 fan girl is right there..."

"Drunk and unconscious."

"Seriously?" I say almost groaning in annoyance.

"Unfortunately."

"And here I thought she was smart enough not to drink." I grumble unhappily.

Sasuke just nods not saying anything.

"How did your job go?" he asks as the two of us pick up Sakura and take her to her room.

"Eh. It could have been worse. I almost got caught because of the idiot who I was stuck teamed up with."

"How close."

"Like the guard was right next to me."

"Yikes. Glad you got away unharmed though..." he whispers.

"Huh? What was that last bit..?"

"Nothing!" he says quickly...too quickly.

"Okay..."

Sasuke and I finally get Sakura up the stairs and into her room. "Thanks for the help."

A small smirk appears on his face. "Anytime...but..."

I glance at him "Yeah?"

"I'd like something in return."

"Like what?" I ask with a small sigh

"Well...more like two things. I'd like to go with you on your next job."

"...I suppose you could. I'll have to teach you the trade though. It's not that difficult...nor time consuming."

He nods. "Alright."

"Anything else?"

He doesn't answer but takes a few steps forwards so we're only a few inches away from each other and leans forward a bit.  
"And the second thing is...this."

He then presses his lips on mine. After a minute he moves away with a light blush on his cheeks. "I've wanted to do that for a while..."

I place one finger on my lips for a second. "Do you actually like me? A thief?"

He looks at me in mild surprise "Yes I do. Ninja aren't that different from them."

I scrutinize the Uchiha before me.

'Is he for real?'

He watches me and waits.

"I suppose I have nothing to lose. I'll give you a try...and a chance."

What surprises me is that instead of a smirk I got a genuine smile from him.

'A thief and a ninja...I wonder if it'll work out?'


	4. To Consider: Not a chapter

Naruto: This is sad.

Sasuke: What's with you and depressing things?

Me: What's with you being- never mind. I did this for my Creative Writing class last year. I put it here 'cause I want to share my work with everyone.

Fayt: -walks in to story- But you also want to know what others think about it.

Me: So? Anyway enjoy.

* * *

_Consider the hand that holds this knife Think not of your family and friends as you do this.  
Think only of yourself.  
See not the end of the tunnel so close.  
See only the darkness around you.  
Pretend there's no way out.  
Pretend there are no problems.  
Be that which you fear.  
Be the thing you love.  
Can the facts help you?  
Can the fantasy hurt you?  
Let the darkness take over and consume you.  
Let your light finally go out.  
Mind the begining of it all.  
Mind the things that happened.  
Mix the truth with fiction.  
Mix the happiness with pain.  
The failure the you used to feel,  
The happiness that it's almost done,  
Consider the past that bruised you.  
Consider the hand that holds this knife._


	5. Nightmare Masks: Also not a chapter

Me: Hi again! This is just another thing I wanted to add.

Naruto: When are you going to add another chapter that has to actually deal with us?

Me: When I have any ideas. Right now I'm stuck on Star Ocean.

Albel: -grins as he walks in- See? We're loved more. -Naruto and Albel argue-

Me: -sigh- Enjoy the poem thing.

* * *

_Nightmare masks face the crowd.  
Wearing their fears for show.  
Never meeting true face, invisible cloud._

_Seeing is believing; scream everything out loud.  
Hide nothing; see what can allow Nightmare masks to face the crowd._

_Dark and unholy, unbelievable cold.  
Impure and yet pure as snow.  
Never meeting true face, invisible cloud._

_Begining to end infinite dark shroud Hovering over minds, feeling nothing but woe.  
Nightmare masks face the crowd._

_Horrors become dark empowered,  
Spirits flock like the carrion crow Never meeting true face, ivisable cloud._

_Hidden shadows, features bold.  
Chase the light and hide below.  
Nightmare masks face the crowd._

_The endless dreams melt back to reality bowed.  
People clap, the crowd aglow.  
Nightmare masks face the crowd.  
Never meeting true face, invisable cloud_.


	6. To Smile: Not a chapy

Fayt: -stares- What the?

Me: ...

Albel: ...Who would have thought...

Me: I own the dolls and this poem thing.

Naruto: Where do you keep coming from?

Me: These are my fave Star Ocean Characters. Get along you three. -to readers- Enjoy.

* * *

_I smile as they abandon me And all because of you.  
I have only you two left, my prescious dolls.  
All that I have left in this cold world.  
I smile as they spite me And all because of you.  
I smile as they curse me,  
As they make fun of me,  
As they yell at me and call me stupid.  
And it's all because of you.  
All because I have my dolls that I can last.  
I smile as I cry silently noone here to comfort me.  
Just the two of you to keep me sane.  
I smile through my depression as I watch the world with you.  
Just waiting for it all to end,  
And hope for life with you._


	7. Tong Hua: Chie and Itachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or the song Tong Hua. I do own Chie though.

* * *

_I've forgotten how long it has been__  
__since I've never again...__  
__listened to you telling your beloved fairytale_

* * *

Itachi sighs for what seems like the hundredth time as he stares out the window. 'What is it? Is there something wrong with me?'

_Flashback:_

_Itachi walks down stairs with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a small box in the other. 'This time I won't back down. She'll be my valentine this year and every year after. There's no way she can say no!' _

_Just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he hears two people talking. Recognizing one of the voices instantly as the girl he's after he listens in._

"_I can't believe its Valentine's Day already. This pathetic holiday just seems to creep up on me." His crushes voice comes clearly. He isn't fazed that much by the coldness that's there._

"_Come on, nee-chan. Is it that bad?" Her brother's voice answers. Just hearing that brat's voice makes him cringe in annoyance. The kid's a thorn in his side when it comes to Chie._

* * *

I've thought for a long time  
I start to panic  
have I done something wrong?

* * *

_He can hear her sigh in irritation. "It's a day for lovers not the rest of us. I can't stand this day because of that. What about those of us that are alone, huh? What are we supposed to do? Find someone? But there are some that don't want a girl or boyfriend. Should we just handle all of the people that do and suffer knowing know one wants us?" Her voice is pained as she talks. _

'_I bet she's holding back tears. Love always was a hard subject for her.'_

"_Nee-chan…"_

"_..Sorry, Kimi. I know you don't like hearing about it again." Chie's voice changes becoming a little lighter, "But what does it matter?"_

"_What about, Uchiha?" 'He actually cares about me? That's new.'_

"_What about him? …Oh! You mean that he 'likes' me right? I'm going to turn him down…again." _

* * *

You said to me with full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince

* * *

"_Really? Why? I thought you-"_

"_Love is just another fairy tail, another way to make me see how much of a lie it all is. I stopped believing in those when I was 4. He's not my prince and I'm not his princess." Another sigh escapes her. "I never will be no matter how much he wishes I could be." A straining of her voice. "He must have given up on me by now. It's not like I deserve him." _

_Itachi could not take anymore and left back to his room unknowingly dropping the items he was carrying. There are small tears in his dark eyes as he realized how pointless it was to fight for someone who doesn't want you back._

* * *

Maybe you can ever understand  
You said I love you ever after  
The stars in my sky has lightened up

* * *

Itachi looks at the rainy sky and can't help but hate the weather for once. He normally loves the rain but now…now it reminds him of a false dream.

The white haired girl looks out of the window in the living room at the rain. "Wow. For once you reflect my mood." She sighs, "Stupid rain! Stupid day!" She jumps up out the chair and stomps her foot on the tiled floor. "How could you exist? It's your entire fault!"

She calms down after a moment and just stands there. "No…no its not. It's mine. I just can't do anything right!" She grabs her head in both hands and squeezes. "Stupid, Chie! How could you hurt him?! How…" She sighs again her hands dropping to her sides. "How can I ever face, Itachi now? After hurting him like this? No. How can I face anything after this? I suppose in some weird way it just proves…just proves that…that I'm not meant to be with him or anyone for that matter."

* * *

I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you

* * *

Chie stares at the ceiling for a few seconds after sitting down again and then starts to hum. The tune is sad and pleading. Soon she's singing the sad tune the words just coming to her.

"Wang le you duo jiu  
zai mei ting dao ni  
dui wo shuo ni zui ai de gu shi  
wo xiang le hen jiu  
wo kai shi huang le  
shi bu shi wo you zuo cuo le shen me."

She sighs and shakes her head. "But I'm not trying to be anyone's angel. Because I can't be something I'm not."

* * *

You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

* * *

Itachi closes his eyes again and for some reason has the urge to sing. "Why not? It might help." So he sings the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ni ku zhao dui wo shuo  
tong hua li du shi pian ren de  
wo bu ke neng shi ni de wang zi  
ye xu ni bu hui dong  
cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou  
wo de tian kong xing xing dou liang le

wo yuan bian cheng tong hua li  
ni ai de na ge tian shi  
zhang kai shuang shou  
bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni  
ni yao xiang xin  
xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li  
xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju

wo yao bian cheng tong hua li  
ni ai de na ge tian shi  
zhang kai shuang shou  
bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni  
ni yao xiang xin  
xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li  
xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju

wo hui bian cheng tong hua li  
ni ai de na ge tian shi  
zhang kai shuang shou  
bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni  
ni yao xiang xin  
xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li  
xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju

yi qi xie wo men de jie ju."

The tears start to fall by the end of the song. "Why? Why won't she let me be her angel? Why can't I be her prince?"

* * *

You said to me with full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can ever understand  
You said I love you ever after  
The stars in my sky has lightened up

* * *

Chie closes her eyes trying to stop from crying. "I won't cry. I can't. I'm not…I'm not-"

She can't hold the tears any further and just collapses into a crying fit. "Why can't I do anything right?" She asks herself through her tears and sniffles.

Itachi wipes his eyes and shakes his head. "I can't be weak. I need to be strong." He pauses then his eyes widen with realization. "Is that why she? That must be it!" He shoots up excited that he may have found the problem and he already has ideas on how to help his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

* * *

I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

* * *

After a few minutes she finally calms down but remains on the floor just staring at the tiles. Suddenly her cat ears perk up at foot steps coming down towards her.

'It has to be Itachi. The others left to go somewhere for the day. Probably for dates and such.'

She sighs and sinks down so she can't be seen from the stairwell.

"'To cry is to be weak.'" She quotes her father, "'And to be weak is to be a disgrace to our great clan and yourself!'" She finishes mumbling to herself and is about to wipe the tears from her eyes when she feels two arms wrap around her.

* * *

I want to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

* * *

Her eyes snap open and she stares at Itachi like he's grown a second head. "Wh-what is wrong with you?!"

Itachi just hugs her close to him his eyes close in contentment. "Nothing. I'm showing you that it's okay to feel. That it's okay to love someone."

He opens his eyes and looks right into hers, "I'm trying to show you that I'll be here for you. That I love you and I'm strong. That to have and show emotions is not weak!"

She looks at him in shock for a second then glares at him. "What do you know?! What do you know about how I feel? I could hate you!"

Itachi just looks at her with his gentle ebony eyes and a smile on his face.

"You're right. I don't know how you feel. But I believe that you love me back. I can see it in your eyes. Your pretty silver eyes. " He murmurs back. " I believe and I know that you do. I see it. I feel it. I want it. I want you to be my valentine. For today. For next year. Until the end of my life. Will you? Chie, hime, love."

Chie looks at him tears pricked at her eyes but she knew it wasn't sadness they came from. They came from happiness. She felt warm and loved and…and…and she didn't want it to stop. "What is love anyway? Does it make you warm?"

Itachi nods, "Yes it does. It makes you get butterflies in your stomach, makes nervous around the person you love, you blush a lot more too."

Chie doesn't say anything for a moment then she finally says "Alright, Uchi- I mean Itachi. I'll be your valentine. As long as you promise to be here…forever."

He smiles brightly, leans forward, murmurs something like "Okay" and kisses her.

_Maybe we can write our ending together and rewrite our own with each other's backing._

* * *

_I will be__  
_that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

Let's write our ending together


End file.
